1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a ring unit for decreasing eddy flow area of a fan module and particularly to a fan module in which a ring unit is attached to the guide flow device additionally.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
It is known that a great deal of heat generates during a conventional electronic component being in operation. If the heat is not removed in time, the electronic component will not be operated smoothly so as to decrease integral effect of the computer or the information product. In order to remove the heat effectively, usually a metal radiator and a cooling fan are added to the electronic component to speed up removal of the heat. Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 523652, entitled “COMPOSITE TYPE FAN WITH HEAT DISSIPATION FRAME”, provides a first frame and a first flow guide part. The first flow guide part is attached to the first frame and composed of a plurality of static blades, which is radially disposed to increase the flow rate and air pressure of the air flow created by a radiation device. However, the counter air flow reflecting from the electronic component offsets the downward moving air flow from the cooling fan so as to affect the efficiency of the cooling fan.